Destiny
by Dr. Frankie
Summary: After becoming a broadway prodigy, Rachel Berry returns to Lima. She realizes things change, but destiny remains the same.


The warm familar sun beamed her face as she walked through her hometown. She never planned on coming back. Really, she didn't. Once she was eighteen, she was out of this small town and onto Broadway. Noone believed whens she told them she was going to be a Broadway prodigy. She did. She won a Grammy, for her outstanding role as Elphaba in _Wicked_. Her first big role, _ever_. As her eyes beheld the library, her mind flodded with memories, one in particular not going away,

_Rachel was sitting at a table in the back, piles of books covering her table. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she hadn't bothered to put on make up. Plus, the fact that she had her big, dorky glasses on just made the cake. She glanced up to see Finn Hudson. He looked nervous, he kept glancing around and rubbing the back of his neck, like he was afraid of someone seeing him. Which didn't suprise her, he was Finn Hudson. Famous quarterback. Famous basketball star. Famous baseball star. Most popular guy at school. Dating the head cheerleader. Why would he want to be seen a library? This is where the un-populars hang out, everyone knew that. She sighed and went back to her book. She didn't even know why she liked him, it was usually. A guy like him would _never _go for a girl like her. That's why she about peed herself when he asked if he could sit with her._

_ "I just figured, we could, uh, study, uh, together." He stated, giving her his heart wrenching lopsided grin. _

_ She smiled. "Sure, uh, have a seat. I was just catching up on the basic vector operations."_

_ Finn crinkled his brow. "The what?"_

_ "Vectors. Mr. Smith said that most of the final would be on vectors. Don't you remember?"_

_ Finn shook his head. "Uh, yeah, I just -er, forgot."_

_ Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Finn?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Do you have any idea what vectors are?"_

_ Finn's cheeks grew red. "Uh..no."_

_ "Alright. You need my superior tutoring skills, now. But not here."_

_ Finn stared at her, confused. "Why not here? Isn't this where you're suppose to tutor people?"_

_ Rachel shook her head. "And risk a chance being seen together? Psh, you may be cute, but your girlfriend already makes my life a living hell, I don't want it to get any worse. Like that's possible, but, you know, there's a chance."_

_ "Quinn's not that bad."_

_ Rachel stared at him in disbelief._

_ "Okay, so maybe she is."_

_ Rachel nodded. "I have the perfect spot, a place noone will see us. Follow me." She began to pile books into her arms._

_ "Wait." _

_ Rachel look at him._

_ "You called me cute."_

_ Rachel rolled her eyes. "Everyone calls you cute." Finn looked a tad hurt at her comment, but quickly recovered. "Follow me." He picked up a few books and was at her heels. _

Rachel smiled as she recalled the beginning of her friendship with Mr. Popular. It was memories of the end of it that dampened her mood

_ Rachel was walking down the hallway when a figured stepped beside her, in shades and a ball cap. "Hi Finn."_

_ He glanced around before giving her a smile. "Hey Rach."_

_ "What's with the cover?" _

_ Finn opened up his mouth to speak, but Rachel cut him off. "I forgot, you're afraid to be seen with me."_

_ Finn slid the sunglass off. "I am not."_

_ Rachel continued walking. _

_ .._

_ Rachel had just gotten out of Glee reharsal, she was walking towards the doors when she heard her name in a conversation between Finn and Puck. She pressed her ear agaisnt the cool surface of the door, not caring that she was eavesdropping._

_ "Why were you walking down the hallways with Rachel 'fuckin Berry? I mean, she's a cool girl and kind of hot in a naught school girl kind of way. But being seen with her in public, in the fucking main hallway, is social motherfuckin suicide."_

_ Finn sighed. "It was nothing, she was just stalking me, annoying the fuck out of me."_

_ Rachel pulled away, water works in the making in her eyes. _

_.._

_ Finn showed up at her door step, he usually came over on Saturdays after football practice. She was in an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats. She was practicing some of her dancing, to blow off some steam. She anwsered the door to a sweat soaked Finn._

_ "Hey, Rach." He gave her his heart melting lopsided grin._

_ "Don't call me that. I only let my friends call me that, and we are not friends."_

_ Finn was flabbergasted. "What do you mean? Of course we're friends."_

_ "Friends aren't afraid to be seen with eachother." He was about to say something but she cut him off with a cold stare. "And friends don't call there friends stalkers." _

_ Finn reached for her. "I didn't mean it! I only said that-"_

_ Rachel pulled out of his grasp. "Because you were afraid to stand up to your friends. You're a coward, just like the rest of them." With that, she slammed the door in his face._

Rachel remembered wanting Finn to do something really romantic for an apoligy. Like singing to her or going over the intercom. He never did.

Rachel jumped back, startled. She had no idea a very very good looking man was stand beside her. "Sorry. You looked like you were in deep thought."

"Just thinking of an old friend."

"I see. Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before. This is a very small town. But you do look familar."

Rachel smiled. "This is my hometown." She stuck out of her hand. "Rachel Berry."

He was in the middle of shaking Rachel's hand when the name sinked in. "RACHEL?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"It's me, Finn Hudson."

,,

_**Love it? Hate it? **_

_**REVIEW. PLEASE.**_

_**I NEED FEEDBACK !**_


End file.
